PJO Write Letters to Fan Fiction Writers
by HexMeIntoAHawthorne
Summary: Percy and the others have found this website and decide to write letters to their fans explaining the truth behind camp. Read and review with a reason! This chapter is Olympic themed.
1. Chapter 1

Percy and the others find stories on Fan fiction and decide to write letters to these so-called fans.

Dear Fanfiction writers,

My fatal flaw is loyalty. I promise I won't cheat on Annabeth. She's my anchor to this world.

I trust her with my life. Without her I literally am nothing.

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction writers,<p>

Okay first of all Percy and I maybe in love, but we are taking it SLOW! We are not inappropriate. Percy respects me, as I do to him. Plus, two campers of the opposite gender can't be allowed in the same cabin alone. Please, did you even read the handbook? I may break some rules but NOT that one. Well okay, I follow it most of the time... But it's not what you think!

Sincerely,

Annabeth

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction writers,<p>

I am a huntress of Artemis. I'm fifteen. And just because Nico and I are both sort of goth does NOT mean we are completely in love with each other. The only person I know who likes me is Leo. But come on, he's Leo, Jason's best friend.

~Thalia

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction writers,<p>

WE ARE NOT TWINS! Just because we look alike doesn't mean we're twins. I mean, come on, we're handsome in our own way. Those of you who thought differently, watch your backs. A prank may be coming after next week's raid.

Sincerely,

Travis and Conner Stoll

P.S. If you don't believe us check Sea of Monsters Pg. 56 last paragraph. Yes we read it...

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction writers,<p>

When you guys create and know more things about my love life than I do in my day dreams, it's creepy. I don't like Travis freaking Stoll!

Sincerely,

Katie Gardner

* * *

><p>Dear Fan fiction writers,<p>

Please ignore Katie's last letter and continue with the "Tratie" stories as you fans call us. Sooner or later Katie will fall in love with me. She just hasn't realized her true feelings for me yet. Maybe if she reads enough of them, she could possible notice what an awesome couple we could be. Trust me Katie knows she's just delaying the Stoll charm.

Sincerely, a hopeful Travis Stoll

* * *

><p>Dear Fan fiction writers,<p>

As I read these fan fiction stories it has come to my attention that there are 287 stories of Nico and Thalia, but only 9 about Thalia and me? Come on! I have to convince her somehow! Thalia's the one who keeps my fire goin'. The one who's the fuel to my flame. I can't even believe Jason's sister is so hot. I mean, seriously, what happened to Jason?

Sincerely,

Leo the Supreme Commander of Everything Awesome ;D

* * *

><p>Dear Fan fiction writers,<p>

Nobody's even allowed to have a computer in camp. Daedalus' laptop is an exception, but do you even know how many monsters it attracts? We already have Peter Johnson, Nick Angelo and I can't even remember that child of Zeus. And if you ask about my doings on this laptop, I'm a god! I do what I want.

Sincerely,

Mr. D

* * *

><p>Dear Fan fiction writers,<p>

Why does everyone hate me? I may be a ginger but I have a soul! That's just a dump stereotype. Just hear me out okay? I became oracle. I never really LOVED Percy, or I wouldn't have done so. I backed off when it became clear Annabeth liked him. I'm honestly a nice person in general who just loves art and creativity. Plus can you blame me? You probably like Percy too!

~Rachel Elizabeth Dare (A.K.A. R.E.D)

* * *

><p>Dear Fan fiction writers,<p>

Spell check is a critical invention, always to be used. My mother is so disappointed in all of you.

Sincerely,

Annabeth

* * *

><p>Dear Fan fiction writers,<p>

Thanks for the support!

You're almost as awesome as me.

I love everyone.

Darn! The middle line was eight syllables. Oh well, maybe I'll try making palindrome poems next.

Sincerely,

The awesome, amazing, and absolutely admirable Apollo

P.S. Alliteration's are adorable

* * *

><p>Dear Fan fiction writers,<p>

Stop it with the disturbing couples. There is no such thing as ArtemisX really anyone. We are with who we are with. This isn't Glee club, it's Camp-Half Blood. The only ones pairing us up are the Aphrodite cabin and Aphrodite herself.

Sincerely,

The Campers and the gods

* * *

><p>Dear Fan fiction writers,<p>

I'm glad to be back, and it's good to be back. I couldn't wait for Son of Neptune either. But now I want to see Annabeth more than anybody. Trust me, Mark of Athena is taking way to long for my liking.

Sincerely,

A very happy but impatient Percy

* * *

><p>Dear Fan fiction writers,<p>

Please take in consideration these letters when you write you're next story. These letters are all true, and we hope Hermes can deliver them quicker.

Sincerely,

Campers and gods

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so I need really good criticism. Not just "This is a pile of poo." Flames are accepted; just explain why you didn't like it. But if it's because the idea of "Dear Fan fiction writers," is overused, I already know that I just wanted to write my first story already. This is the only type of story that came to mind. Okay, that's it.**

**Toodle-oo**

**~Awesome Trombone Geek 7**


	2. Chapter 2 :

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

Percy and Annabeth? Travis and Katie? Nico and Thalia? Chris and Clarisse? Leo and Thalia? I think I'm noticing a pattern of female dominate couples. At least it's a start.

~One of the Amazons

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

We promise our ego isn't THAT big. I'm mean sure we're awesome and we joke around about it. But as for Apollo and his children… that's a different story.

~The Stolls and Leo

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

Percy X Artemis? Maybe I should've let Kronos take over after all…

-A scarred Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

Girls take advice from me. Nico ain't falling for anyone huns. But really, who would want a date with someone so deathful?

Yours Truly,

Drew

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

Guys, please stop. I'm not in love with Leo. Jason's starting to get the wrong idea. But please tell me a bit more about this Reyna I'm reading about…

~Piper

**Fin **

**(For Chapter)**

**Hey guys! I posted the second chapter hope you guys like it! And I know this one has fewer letters but I originally had this story as a one-shot (which is why I had so many)  
>but didn't want to say so just in case people liked it. SO, from now on I only want to do five at a time, in that case I won't run out of ideas. Oh and one more thing, I don't agree with all of these letters. It's their POV not mine like the one from Drew for instance. Thank ya!<strong>

** Thanks for those of you who reviewed!**

**~Awesome Trombone Geek 7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: **If I owned PJO I would be writing Mark of Athena and have millions of fans, not writing this Fan Fiction :[ So, I do not own PJO**

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

"As I placed my hand in its rightful place, (his curly, soft, and fluffy hair) the war between our tongues had ended. Travis had won. When his tongue broke through, it searched the unknown area and started to like it…" UGH! EWW! This isn't Twilight, people! Travis and I aren't dating! Have respect for me and yourself, because it can only happen in Travis's dreams and apparently yours too.

~Katie Gardner

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

^^^^^^^^Again, please ignore the above letter. ^^^^^^

I mean come on, everyone knows, that Katie is just in _**love **_with those stories… and my hair. One day, my friends, one day it will happen. Oh and Katie, you do realize demigod dreams 90% of the time come out to be true, right? Because you're right I do dream about it.

~Travis Stoll

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

Really it takes me** years **to be praetor of camp but it only takes Percy** five freaking days? **No wonder I read so much about him…

~Jason Grace

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

Um… If my sister Bianca won't come back for me, I doubt she'll come back for your silly truth or dare games. But you can always use Hazel now I guess.

~Nico di Angelo

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

SO? Which two campers make your favorite couple? Huh, huhhh? :D

*WINK! WINK!*

Literally love,

Aphrodite

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really guys only ONE REVIEW? *tear tear* It's not THAT bad, is it? But anyway, still thank you so much for the unlogged in _BandGeek_ at least someone reviewed. And again this is just what I think the character's would say if they read a lot of this stuff. So, it's technically not my opinion, but their's. I just take the stuff I normallly find on FanFiction and write what I think their reaction would be. Just in case people start saying "HUHH! GASP!, SHE DOESN'T LIKE TRATIE! RAHHH!" {PSST! I love Tratie 3} I don't know, it seems unlikely but you never know with peolpe these day... :D Bye Bye AND PLEASE REVIEW! D:**


	4. New chapter!

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

You do realize my name means "queen" in Spanish right? Just thought you ought to know… for future reference of course.

~Reyna

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

Another one of you mistake me for Harry Potter one more time, and I'm going to dis Harry so badly that not even the aguamenti spell could fix his burns. And I wouldn't count on my water within to fix it either. (Ohh, double burn!)

~Percy Jackson (NOT Harry Potter)

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

Um, guys? Leo X Piper? Leo X Reyna? Leo X Hazel? Leo X Mary-Sue? I'm not desperate! Okay maybe just a little. But I'm not going to take any of Jason's possible girlfriends away from him. I don't even know who this 'Hazel' is yet, and frankly, Nico can keep these Mary-Sues away from me! Wait I know, Nico and I can make a 'sort of' trade. He keeps his many Mary-Sues, but Thalia becomes MY girlfriend. Problem solved.

~Leo (or Sammy [GASP!])

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

Why do "Golden Trios" always hold two guys and one girl, ¾ of the time? I mean just think about it, real hard. Why do women, most of the time, carry the last name of her husband as if she were the property of the man? Why are there so many 'sammich' and 'kitchen' jokes these days? Don't even get us started with the 'that's what she said' jokes. Now that you see a very small bit of why we are who we are, please understand why we don't like men as much and why we are disgusted to even talk to some of them sometimes.

~Hunters and some Amazons

P.S. Twilight has some examples of it too. We would never through ourselves off a cliff for a man! What a disgrace!

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

Ahhh! We need to cover our eyes! We are too young! Stop with the cursing and the inappropriate scenes! We don't talk like that except for when we are under attack and that's still a rare occasion in which we cuss. It's as if you guys were taking lessons from Sisyphus or Arion. And by the way, the inappropriate scenes are extremely unnecessary. Aphrodite is disappointed in what you people call 'love' these days.

~Most of the Campers

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BACK! I feel really terrible for not updating this story in a couple of months. I should be proud too because I got more reviews than I ever expected in the last chapter! So thank you for all the reviews! Some of you though probably don't even remember this story even existed. But for the record, I used to be 'Awesome Trombone Geek 7', but now I'm "The Artistic Seventh" :D <strong>

***Remember just because I post it on here, doesn't mean it is how I feel in real life. This is directed especially to the one from Percy. I LOVE Harry Potter. Same thing goes for the one about the Amazons and Hunters. It's the character's opinion (or what I think it would be), NOT mine.**

***Anyone realize the small AVP Sequel reference? :)**

**-DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters. Do I sound like Rick Riordan?**

**And to top it all, a note from Apollo:**

Dear Fan Fiction Readers,

Keep an eye out please!

You may come across poets.

But that's something else.

~Apollo

**(Just a teaser Haiku I wrote for a new story I'm making )**

-** The Artistic Seventh. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

The next time one of you brats mistake me, Clarisse La Rue, for a love sick moron, be ready for my electric spear. Dare even think about Prissy and I falling madly in love, and you'll get a one way ticket to Hades. I may feel embarrassed for you guys for even thinking about that idea, but that still won't stop me from maiming you.

Not so sincerely,

Clarisse

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

What is this? Pothena? Not only is that practically impossible considering I was having fun with Medusa in Athena's temple, making Athena forever infuriated, but do you know how awkward that would be for my son Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth? Plus, Athena is just not my type; I tried telling Percy that there are plenty of fish in the sea, not just witty Athena girls, but he just refused to listen.

~Poseidon

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

Please leave me in Elysium where I belong. The thought's nice, but I love being with my Charlie. And trust me, Percabeth, Tratie, and Crissy (Chris and Clarisse) are doing just fine without me.

Sincerely,

Silena Beauregard

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

Honestly? You make those elves of Travis and Conner Stoll the hotties of camp? If anything, it should be Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. I mean an archer, an athlete, a doctor, and a leader? Nothing can be more perfect, besides of course Jason Grace. If only he wasn't too caught up on that disgusting dumpster girl, Piper.

Yours truly,

~Drew

* * *

><p>Dear Fan Fiction Writers,<p>

So many of you are writing these stories of Travis following me that I think I should get a restraining order. I think I'm going to make it for Travis **and **you guys. And furthermore ;00010001 ERROR. Please try again. SORRY! Ignore that guys! Keep the stories coming; you're doing great! You guys always get me and Travis right. Kat- I mean- **_I_** was just trying to discourage you guys in those bad reviews, but I finally realize the perfect couple we make.

~ Katie

P.S. Yes, I really am Katie, this isn't hijacked by Travis. Ignore all suspicions telling you otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>He he. Ginny-the-red-head wanted for me to do something with Tratie from a long time ago. That's just an attempt. Sorry, if you don't get it…(Just in case, yes it <span>WAS<span> Travis in the end… That probably sucked away the hilarity it still had left… Oh Well!)**

***Remember just because I post it on here, doesn't mean it is how I feel in real life. This is directed especially to the one from Drew. (I really don't like Drew with a burning passion a burning sun can't describe) The Stolls are as awesome as you could get. It's the character's opinion (or what I think it would be), NOT mine.**

**And so we're clear, that flame, even though it still stings a little, is laughed at now. :)**

**Second update this week! I'm on a roll. But just in case, does anyone have any suggestions or ideas on who it could be from next?**

**And that's basically it. Read and review (*cough with a reason if it's a flame *cough)**

**-The Artistic Seventh **


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been forever. I used to be Artistic Seventh, but not anymore. Yes, I'm a terrible updater, and on with the story:**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Um, we don't all go to the same high school. Do you know how many monsters that would attract? And if one of those demigods was a child of the Big Three?...Welp. There goes the regular teenaged population of whatever unfortunate high school we go _all_ conveniently go to.

Sincerely,

Camp-Half Blood Campers

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

No offense or anything, really, but I don't think I can sprout prophecies about love. Surprisingly, I don't think Chiron, demigods, or gods would care or even need to know about that. With of course the exception of Aphrodite, but I'm pretty sure that won't involve a quest.

Yours truly,

Rachel the Red Head

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Trust me; you don't want to hear Percy sing. It's as bad as his archery skills. Have some mercy for us, okay? Plus, I'm pretty sure he has better things to do than participate in a Camp-Half Blood Idol, like you know, save the world a couple of times.

Sincerely,

Will Solace

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Pft, please! I'm positive I would've remembered if I had so many annoying kids running about, especially people like you guys. Stop it already with you imposters and these other so-called OCs. If you continue, don't be so surprised when the next lightning bolt hits you. (And Hades won't be too pleased to see you either.) It's just Thalia and Jason, I swear it on the river of Styx. You know, for now. I need Hera to stop being grumpy. Then …we'll see.

-Zeus

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Enough with these "Dear Fanfiction" stories! You know how **hard** it is to be **me** some days? I want to relax sometimes too, you know! All these letters; I mean ugh. That's not even what we would say! Fakers. It's a pain to deliver these since I know they aren't true. All those poor misguided readers. Really stop. If you don't, just remember the internet is in my power.

Sincerely,

Hermes

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe. I'm such a hypocrite, when it comes to that last letter. That being said, this is what I think they would say if they saw some of these stories, not what I necessarily think. Can somone tell me how to use Image Manager? I'm not Fanfiction savvy at all. <strong>

**Leave a review please and add which character you want to see write a letter. Grammatical corrections are always welcome. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters.**

**DFTBA,**

**~Hex Me Into A Hawthorne**


	7. Chapter 7

**I updated fairly quickly! Woohoo! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. J **

**And in honor of the Olympics, our favorite Olympians are sending out Olympic themed letters. I'll do the *requests next chapter. I literally already have it ready but wanted to write this before the Olympics are over. That being said, this isn't really ****aimed**** at you guys but it's what I think the characters would like to say in "respect" of the Olympics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Michael Phelps the greatest sports Olympian of all time? I. Am. Offended. That should so go to me! I'm the son of Poseidon for gods sake! I can beat Phelps any day. Chiron of course doesn't let me because it may be considered cheating and exposure. But what he doesn't know is that Phelps is probably in some way related to Poseidon as well…

-Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Olympic fun fact here: The first modern Olympics were held in 1896 in Athens, Greece. Only men were allowed to participate and watch for that matter because they competed naked. That's right, I'm educating you during the summer. You all need it.

Sincerely,

Annabeth Chase

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

You can't even imagine my disappointment of not being the Olympic Opening ceremony torch. It just wasn't as cool as it could've been.

From,

Leo Valdez

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I swear I am not the one watching the Olympics just to see the men's abs. It's the rest of the Aphrodite cabin. Not me. I just, you know, look at everyone's technique… Yeah.

~Piper McLean

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

Dumpster girl was totally lying. These male Olympians are plain sexy, unlike some people at camp. I'd go for a Lochte latte anytime.

Yours Truly,

Drew

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else watching the Olympics? Again this is what I think they would say if they saw some of these stories, not necessarily what I think. Can someone tell me how to use Image Manager? I'm not Fanfiction savvy at all. But I have to say I agree with Drew on the Lochte thing… haha just kidding. Or am I?<strong>

**And I think I'm going to write a story about this specifically so the idea is claimed.**

***Leave a review please and add which character you want to see write a letter. Grammatical corrections are always welcome. :)**

**~K.C.**


End file.
